The Return of Harmony Part 1
The Return of Harmony Part 1 is the first episode of the second season and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. This is the first half of a two-part episode, in which Princess Celestia tasks the ponies with retrieving the Elements of Harmony and defeating Discord, only for the draconequus to manipulate the ponies with his mind games. Plot The episode begins with Cheerilee taking her students on a field trip in the "world-famous" Canterlot sculpture garden. Her class consists of Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Snails, Snips, Sweetie Belle, and Twist. Cheerilee points out statues representing friendship and victory. When Scootaloo remarks how cool a cutie mark representing victory would be, Apple Bloom snidely says that Scootaloo is not "victoryful" at anything. Sweetie Belle says “victoryful” is not a word, and Scootaloo indignantly asks her what he is. Cheerilee interrupts their bickering by describing a statue of a "draconequus", a creature with “the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things.” She asks her students to guess what the statue represents. When Scootaloo guesses "chaos", Sweetie Belle calls her a "dodo". Apple Bloom jumps on her friends' heads and tells them they’re both wrong, and the three start fighting. Above them, a small circle on the draconequus statue glows briefly. They stop fighting when Cheerilee pronounces all three correct, saying that the statue represents discord, or "a lack of harmony between ponies.” Cheerilee says that each of them will have to write her an essay about discord. As the class leaves, a large crack spreads across the draconequus statue and a cackle was heard. Later, Rainbow Dash was flying above Ponyville when a fast-moving pink cloud sends her spinning. She discovers that the cloud is made of cotton candy, and the sky fills with cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Applejack is harvesting corn when Rainbow Dash alights and complains about the crazy weather. Suddenly, the kernels on the corn start popping, and popcorn fills the field. Pinkie Pie is delighted by the delicious abnormalities. Rarity shows up in a purple rainsuit and matching umbrella. Even as she speaks, the apples on the trees swell, making the trees sag with their weight. Applejack yells at Fluttershy to control the squirrels and rabbits who are feeding on the enormous apples, but the forest creatures' legs elongate. Twilight Sparkle arrives with Spike, and says that she has a new "fail-safe" spell to reverse the strange changes to the weather and animals. She casts the spell and a bright purple band of magic sweeps the land, but nothing happens. Undeterred, she tells Rainbow Dash to corral the clouds and Applejack to lasso them. Twilight instructs Fluttershy to coax the animals into eating the cotton candy clouds and popcorn instead of the apples. Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia, telling the six ponies to come to Canterlot immediately. Princess Celestia summoning the Mane Six. They meet the Princess in a corridor lined with stained glass windows. Celestia explains that the strange weather was being caused by Discord, a creature that existed in Equestria long ago. Discord’s rule caused unrest and unhappiness for all ponies until Celestia and Princess Luna defeated with the Elements of Harmony. However, since the two Princesses cannot wield the Elements any more, Celestia tells the six ponies that they must use the Elements once again to defeat Discord. When Twilight promises that the princess can count on them, Pinkie interrupts, saying that chaos is a good thing if chocolate rain is involved. Princess Celestia opens a locked door with her horn and takes out a box, but she and the friends discover that the Elements are missing from it. Suddenly, Discord's voice echoes around the room, and he animates a depiction of himself in one of the stained glass windows. Discord comments on each element that the six friends represent, and poses a riddle. Twilight deduces that Discord has hidden the Elements inside the castle's outdoor hedge maze. As they approach the maze, Rainbow Dash confidently flies up to get a view of the maze; but her wings vanish and she crashes to the ground. A moment later, Fluttershy's wings and Twilight and Rarity’s horns go missing. In a flash, Discord appears, and explains that they are going to play a game to find the Elements of Harmony. Hedges spring up and separate the friends, who agree to meet in the middle of the maze. Applejack stares into the dark future of her friends. As Applejack tries to navigate the maze, she spots three apples, like the ones on her cutie mark, rolling away from her on the ground. She follows them to the edge of an apple orchard. Apples start falling off the trees, and start animating themselves; they taunt her, and tell her to look in a pool nearby. She does so, and sees a vision of the six friends arguing and agreeing to never speak to each other again. The camera pans up, showing Discord using puppet crosses to animate the apples. Applejack cannot accept the idea that she needs to lie to preserve her friendship with the other ponies, and Discord hypnotizes her, draining her of color. Almost immediately the orchard fades, and a section of hedge vanishes behind her, revealing Twilight. Twilight tells her friend that she heard talking, and asks her who she was talking to; Applejack denies speaking, looking around shiftily. Twilight wonders whether she lied, but remembers that Applejack wouldn't lie. The spirit of chaos uses Pinkie's love of balloons against her. Pinkie hops merrily through the maze until she stumbles upon a garden filled with balloons. The balloons have smiling faces and are laughing. She giggles with the balloons until one of the balloons' strings trip her. She tumbles into a puddle of mud and stops laughing, but the balloons start jeering at her. Discord appears to Pinkie and tells her that the balloons, like her friends, are actually laughing at her, not with her. She initially denies it, but when Discord makes her friends' faces appear on the balloons, she sees that laughter can be cruel and hurtful. Discord hypnotizes her and turns her gray. The balloons pop to reveal Twilight and Applejack. Pinkie rejects Twilight’s greeting and walks away. Applejack lies again, saying that she didn’t notice anything wrong with Pinkie. Twilight decides to pick up the pace before "the stress gets the better of all of them." Rarity becomes obsessed with a shiny giant diamond, but looks can be deceiving. Rarity is complaining about having to do "outdoor sports" when she finds a large rock blocking her path. Embedded in it are three diamonds shaped like her cutie mark. Discord appears in the diamonds' reflections and tells Rarity that it's her lucky day for finding the beautiful diamonds. He starts to hypnotize Rarity, but she resists and tries to walk away. However, she succumbs and runs back to the rock, losing her color as she chips away at the rock. She unearths what appears to be a huge diamond. As she starts to carry it away, the remainder of the rock breaks apart, revealing Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie. Twilight’s greeting is cut short when she sees Rarity carrying a large boulder. Rarity becomes very protective of her "diamond", refusing to share it with the others. Discord's words fail to corrupt Fluttershy, so he resorts to force. Fluttershy cautiously climbs out of the hedge she has been hiding in, and starts giving herself a pep talk. Three butterflies like the ones on her cutie mark appear. Not wanting to be left alone, she decides to follow them. The butterflies turn out to be Discord in disguise. He tries to convince her that her friends think she is helpless and laugh at her behind her back. Fluttershy accepts the fact that she is helpless and that her friends are kind enough to understand. Again, Discord tries to corrupt her, and Fluttershy resists, saying that her friends want her to know of her flaws so she can improve on them. Frustrated, Discord gives up and hypnotizes her by simply prodding her head. A section of hedge disappears, revealing the others. When Twilight greets Fluttershy, she insults Twilight and smacks her with her tail. Fluttershy even knocks Pinkie Pie into a hedge. As Applejack laughs at Pinkie and Pinkie retorts, Twilight realizes that something is happening to her friends. She tries to assist Rarity with moving her rock, but Rarity warns her that the rock belongs to her. Discord tests Rainbow Dash's loyalty by giving her a tough choice. Rainbow Dash runs through the maze and suddenly spots a cloud that looks like her cutie mark. Believing it to be her element, she chases it, only to find Discord lying on a hammock made of clouds. Ignoring Discord's attempts to be civil, Rainbow Dash tells him to prepare for a fight. Discord tells her that he is only there to deliver a riddle about the consequences of picking the wrong choice. He hypnotizes her by showing a vision of Cloudsdale collapsing. He drains her color and makes a box appear, giving her the choice of taking her wings from the box and leaving, or staying in the maze forever. Meanwhile, Twilight tries to reassure herself, declaring that Rainbow Dash would never let them down. However, Applejack spots Rainbow Dash flying away from the maze. Discord appears and tells the ponies that Rainbow Dash broke the "no wings, no magic" rule. He declares that the game is over. Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy Notes *This is the first half of a two-part episode of the second season premiere. *The balloons that are in the garden are similar to those on Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Gallery TheReturnofHarmonyPart1titlecard.png|Title card TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne1.png|Twilight Sparkle TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne2.png|Mane 6 TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne3.png|Applejack and Rainbow Dash TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne4.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rarity TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne5.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne6.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne7.png|Applejack's eyes swirling TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne8.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne9.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne10.png|Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne11.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne12.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne13.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne14.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne15.png|Rainbow Dash without her wings TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne16.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne17.png|Chocolate Rainbow TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne18.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne19.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne20.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne21.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne22.png|The CMC being cute in confusion TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne23.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne24.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne25.png TheReturnofHarmonyPartOne26.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes